A Night to Remember
by Sesshou's-koiishi
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been dating for two years. But, when InuYasha's father is forcing him to marry someone else for business, he dumps her. What happens when Kagome is in an accident and InuYasha forgets about her and his brother steps in? Part AU.
1. Every Action Has a Consequence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha …Any characters that I do create here I do own though…this story I own…Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's Note:(PLEASE READ) I will warn you now, this story uses a lot of terms from the Japanese language. They may seem as is they are spelled incorrectly, but, I study Japanese, and I'll make sure to provide accurate definitions of the word if necessary. So, that being said, please do not contact me and tell me that there are words spelled wrong if it is from the Japanese language. Although, if there is an honest error, please tell me.

Dictionary:

Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: Half demon

Baka: Stupid/ idiot

Osuwari: Sit

Aishiteru: I love you

Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar; technically "Wind's Scar"

Sesshoumaru: Killing Perfection

Inu-Yasha: Dog Demon

Neko: Cat

Tetsusiaga: Inu-Yasha's blade, used to protect humans. Can kill 100 demons in one strike

Tensaiga: Sesshoumaru's blade; can only heal wounds and bring the dead back to life.

Hardly used by Sesshoumaru

Bakuryuuha: Tetsusiaga's ultimate attack

Kagome: type of bamboo weave; children's game

Sumimasen: Excuse me/ sorry

Sannkontetsu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Doragon no Dageki: Dragon Strike

Sayonara: Goodbye

Konnichiwa/ Ohayoo/ Konbawa/ Oyasuminasai: Hello/good afternoon; good morning;

good evening; good night

Warning: You will learn during this story. Enjoy!

_**A Night to Remember**_

_Chapter 1: Every Action Has a Consequence _

It was dawn when she opened her blue eyes. The birds chirping and the morning gleam of the sun cause her sleepy eyes to open. She peered at her clock, and her brain took a moment to register the time.

'Hmm… I wonder why I woke up so early. I guess it's because Inu-Yasha invited me to breakfast last night and I can't wait! I love him so much, him and those adorable puppy ears!' Kagome thought, she hopped out of bed with a wide smile on her face.

Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and went to her very own bathroom, a one of the only perks since her jii-chan passed. It wasn't' that she was happy, what sixteen-year-old would be? It's just that she had desired some more privacy, and she was sad to admit it, but, her grandfather's passing had given her some space that she so desperately needed.

After she showered and brushed her teeth and hair, she happily skipped to her closet to dress. She picked up her favorite top: A sky blue spaghetti strap top with diamonds embedded in the front that read "So worth it". She picked out her black jeans that hugged her hips snuggly, and of her slip-on Vans heart covered shoes. She glided down the stars and into the kitchen to see her mother preparing breakfast.

"Ohayoo, Mama." Kagome greeted as she grabbed her coat and purse as she bowed to her mother. "Mama, I'm going out with Inu-Yasha for breakfast, I'll be back around 3."

"Alright dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied, waving goodbye to her daughter.

The drive to the restaurant was very uneventful, she mostly sang out loud to one of her CD's she put in the player. As she arrived at the restaurant, she saw Inu-Yasha's Ferrari in the parking lot and remembered just how rich his family was.

The Furakimaru's home was elaborate, Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha's father was a world known business-man. He took over many shares of his law firm that he practiced law in and now he owned the world's largest law firm. Mr. Furakimaru had also expected his two sons to follow his career path and go into law as well.

Kagome walked into the resteraunt and spotted Inu-Yasha in the corner. Her heart swelled with love for him. They had been going steady for the past two years, and she was more than happy. But, her mood lowered when she saw Inu-Yasha. He had a black sweatshirt and pants on, and his expression was, well, sad. He looked like he had just lost his puppy(no pun intended). She quickly walked over to him and sat down.

"Inu, what's the matter?" She grasped his hands in his.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-"

"Whatever for?" Kagome interrupted him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I have to break up with you…" Inu-Yasha cringed, waiting for the argument he knew he would receive.

Kagome's world shattered into more that a million pieces. 'What did I do wrong?' She chanted in her head. A soft whimper escaped her throat and tears clouded her vision. "Why?" It was almost too soft for him to hear, but with his acute senses, he did.

"Kagome, Aishiteru. But, my father is trying to make me marry a woman from another law firm and merge their businesses. Her name is Kikyou. I'm so sorry."

"O-oh. I suppose I'll never really understand. But, if you feel obligated to do so, then go for it. I-I wish you the best." Kagome had to use all of her willpower not to breakdown and cry in front of him. She stood and shakily walked towards the door.

Inu-Yasha say this and immediately jumped up to help her. "Kagome, let me at least drive you home."

She didn't turn around. Her midnight black, almost blue, hair shined as she shook her head 'no'. 'I don't want your pity, I know how to drive!' She screamed in her head and kept on walking.

Inu-Yasha sighed, he expected this. He wanted to just touch her one last time, but he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. He watched her tear-stricken face as she sat in her Avalon and started it. He stared silently as she drove away and he let a single tear cascade down his cheek.

'Baka Inu-Yasha! I can't believe this!' Kagome thought, still trying her hardest to keep tears at bay and concentrate on the road. But, her sorrows had gotten the best of her, and she didn't see the car that was coming at her on the wrong side of the road.

Inu-Yasha stared blankly at the road ahead of him. He had left the Diner 20 minutes after Kagome departed. He figured that he should at least go to her house to see if she made it home alright. 'I hope she's alright…she was really upset.' He thought. 'If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself, even if she does.'

Inu-Yasha pulled up in the driveway of Kagome's home, only to find her car not there. He ran inside to find her mother cleaning up the lunch dishes. It was 2:47 in the afternoon.

"Mrs. Higurashi, sumimasen for barging in, but, has Kagome been home since she left this morning?" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. Worry was starting to rear its ugly head and regret was pulsing through his veins. 'What have I done?'

All Kagome could see when the car came at her was what looked like an intoxicated driver. He held a bottle of liquor in his hand. The impact was harsh and sudden, Kagome had little time to brace herself and the impact caused her to hit her head on the back of the seat – hard. The last thing she remembered seeing before she blacked out was a stoplight, indicated she was in an intersection. She felt another impact to her left and was thrown into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha was driving back to the diner when he saw an ambulance. It looked like it was heading towards Kagome's house. "Kuso!" Inu-Yasha cursed aloud. Something in the pit of his gut told him it was Kagome.

He followed the ambulance towards the accident and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the wreckage. He nearly fainted at the wheel when he realized it was Kagome's car in the middle of it all. He felt like he was going to cry when he say Kagome's unconscious body being lifted out of the car by the Jaws of Life.

Inu-Yasha rushed to the wreckage and told the paramedics who he was and who Kagome was in relation to him. After he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down. The ground was suddenly VERY interesting.

"Will she survive?" He nearly whispered. Multiple tears streaking his handsome features.

"At this point, son, we don't really know." One of the paramedics told him. At that point, Inu-Yasha's heart shattered. Would he really loose the girl he so truly, madly, and deeply loved?

A sudden wave of guilt overcame him and he pulled out his cell phone. He loved the girl, even though she was two years younger than him. But, how could he tell her mother? He decided to be as straight as possible, and not break down. Everyone in Inu-Yasha's family and their group of friends absolutely loved her. This would NOT be good news.

First, he called Mrs. Higurashi . She nearly burst out in tears, but told Inu-Yasha that everything would be okay and that she and Souta were on their way.

Then, he contacted his father. Mr. Furakimaru was absolutely devastated. He had loved the Kagome like a daughter, and he regretted having to make Inu-Yasha marry for the joint of their companies, but, it had to be done. Sesshoumaru was much too busy for such things. He was too involved in keeping the business alive while his father had all of the fun he could. Sesshoumaru was the busiest of the family, so his father didn't want to bother him with his request. Mr. Furakimaru said he would be at the hospital in 15 minutes.

Then came Sesshoumaru. Even the Ice Prince was quite shaken. He didn't let it show, but Inu-Yasha could tell. His older half-brother by two years had even grown to love the girl. He and Inu-Yasha had different mothers, Inuyasha's being ningin and Sesshoumaru's youkai. The brothers had gotten over that long ago though, and actually managed to act civilized. He let no emotion show, but, he told Inu-Yasha he would be at the hospital soon and hung up the phone.

Lastly, he called Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippou. He didn't like Kouga, but he was Kagome's friend. They all replied with a swift 'I'll be there in no time.'

Before Inu-Yasha knew it, he was at the hospital in the waiting room, waiting for Kagome's condition. The rest of his group and family came around ten minutes later, and Inu-Yasha was bombarded with questions on Kagome. Is she okay? What happened? How could you let her drive herself home? These were all questions that came to Inuyasha's hanyou triangular ears, and he didn't know how do answer a single one of them.

The sun had descended below the horizon and it was well into the night. After what seemed like an eternity later, but was only a few hours, the doctor walked out of Kagome's room with a solemn expression.

Mrs. Higurashi was the only one who had the courage to speak up and say what was on everyone's mind. "Well, Doctor, how is she?"

The doctor brought his hand up and ran it through his brown hair and sighed. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this.." Everyone in the room stood up, tears in almost everyone's eyes. "We did everything we could to improve her condition, but…"

Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore. "How is she already!?" Anxiety, worry, regret, and anger had reached its boiling point in Inu-Yasha.

"I'm sorry everyone. She is a comatose."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's Chapter 1! What do you think? Here's some other words that were in the chapter that I didn't put in the first dictionary.

Ningin: Human

Kuso: Shit

Furakimaru: Flying Perfection

Souta: Handsome man

Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but it would help me get the next chapter out MUCH sooner if you did…

Sayonara!! Until next time.


	2. Regrets Don't Make it Okay

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha …Any characters that I do create here I do own though…this story I own…Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**A Night to Remember**_

_Chapter 2: Regrets Don't Make it Okay_

Inu-Yasha was in Kagome's hospital room. He held her hand and felt a jolt flow through his body at how pale and cold she was – It was like she was dead. As soon as the thought entered his brain, Inu-Yasha shuddered. 'How could this happen? Kagome? _My_ Kagome? Why didn't I just insist to drive her home?' Inu-Yasha's triangular ears were flat against his skull. 'This is all my fault..' He remembered everyone's direct responses when they heard the news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_Everyone's collective gasps could be heard in the room. Mrs. Higurashi felt tears prick her eyes and she unconsciously pulled Souta closer to herself. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch._

"_You know damn well this was _your_ fault, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru accused. Even though Kagome was a human, the Great Sesshoumaru had even grown attached to the girl._

"_Why the hell do you care?! You barely even like her!" Inu-Yasha vented._

_Mrs. Higurashi chose then to step in. "Boys, this is no one's fault. Although it is unfortunate, it does no good to play the blame game." Everyone in the room nodded._

"_Tell him that." Inu-Yasha mumbled and jerked his head to Sesshoumaru._

_With that simple gesture, some of the tension in the room was resolved. Slight chuckles and giggles could be heard from throughout the room. It was then that Inu-Yasha realized that the doctor was still standing right behind him. _

_Inu-Yasha turned and met the Dr. Arimutsu's amused eyes. "When can we see her?" He asked warily. He wanted, no, _needed _to see Kagome._

"_Why, right now if you so wish." She stepped aside and motioned to the door and the party moved, some warily, some anxiously, to the other side of that door._

_But, before Inu-Yasha could get to Kagome, her mother rushed to her bedside._

"_Oh! My Baby! Please Kagome, come back to me, to us.." She grasped Kagome's cold hand and listened to her steady breathing._

"_You know, many patients have been brought back from their coma-state by hearing their loved one's voice." Dr. Arimutsu calmly mentioned._

_Mrs. Higurashi's sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the room. "Everyone, please, come over here and talk to Kagome. Maybe it'll help her come back to us."_

_With her words, Kagome's family and closest friends surrounded her on the bed._

"_Kagome," Mr. Furakimaru patted her lightly on the arm. "Kagome, you have no idea how much everyone misses you. Please, come back to us soon. I'm sorry for making Inu-Yasha have to do that, but it was necessary. Sumimasen. Arigatou for being a part of my family, like the daughter I never had." By the end of his speech, Kagome's brows furrowed and everyone leaned forward in anticipation._

"_Mmm.." Kagome mumbled. "Inu-Yasha…" _

_Inu-Yasha rushed to her side. "Hai, Kagome?"_

"_Baka, Inu-Yasha…" Kagome mumbled and laughs escaped from everyone's lips – exept Sesshoumaru._

"_Uh, you guys," Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I get a few minutes alone with Kagome, please?" _

_Everyone nodded slightly, and began to exit the room. After everyone had left except one, Inu-Yasha turned back to Kagome. Until…_

"_Don't do anything _stupid_, Inu-Yasha" His half-brother stated coolly, with a slight tint of a threat behind it. Afterwards, Seshsoumaru turned his back and left the room._

End Flackback.

Inu-Yasha ignored Sesshoumaru's mild threat and moved back to Kagome. He moved a clawed hand through his hair, mindful of his ears.

"Kagome, you don't know how sorry I am. I never should have let you drive home in that state." He sighed. "Look, I don't care what the others say. It was all my fault and I know it." He stared down at her with a softened gaze. He felt tears prick his eyes, and they eventually clouded his vision. But, suddenly, Kagome shifted and Inu-Yasha grasped both of her hands.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent in her comatose state. All Inu-Yasha could make out was 'Don't be' and 'Not your fault'.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in shock and he hugged her still-cold form. Was she awake?

_Kagome's Dream in her Coma_

_Oh no, Kagome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Inu-Yasha pointed to her term paper on the desk that he had just spilled his soda on. He didn't realize that it was just a hard copy of what she had on her computer._

"_Don't be, Inu-Yasha." She pulled him to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave him a wide grin, one of those smiles that lights up a room. Kagome then drew his face close to hers and kissed him fully on the lips._

"_I saved it on my computer, no big deal. It's not your fault." She reached up and rubbed the base of his fuzzy ears, getting a soft purr out of him. _

_Inu-Yasha felt a wave of relief wash over him that he didn't ruin what she had been working on for so long. He broke the kiss to ask her one simple question. "So, where's the other copy?"_

_Kagome placed her hand over her mouth as she laughed. She pointed to the computer and he gave her an embarrassed shrug as blush crept into his cheeks._

_Don't Worry, Inu-Yasha," She began backing away from him, still laughing, "I know how clumsy you are so I saved it on my computer long ago. Even though I wasn't finished, I saved it in pieces. And, in case something happens to my computer," Inu-Yasha began creeping towards her and she still stepped backwards," I have it on my memory stick, and a CD." _

"_Hey!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, but at this point, there was no good in it._

_He looked behind him to the door. She stuck her tongue out at him and kept running._

He half-smiled at her, and he leaned in to give her a kiss. He sighed softly to himself. He moved his mouth over to her ear and whispered, "Aishiteru, Kagome." And he left the room.

"She's all yours." Inu-Yasha nearly whispered, knowing that with all the youkai in the room they would hear. He grabbled his jacket from the seat he was in and put it on.

"Where are you going, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked.

"It would be much more helpful to Kagome if you stayed." Miroku added.

"N-no. I think it would be better for everyone if I left, r-right now." Inu-Yasha lowered his head, his bands covering his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I know you all hate me right now." He mumbled.

Souta chose that moment to make himself known. "Big bro! Please don't leave!" He ran over to Inu-Yasha, "We all want you here!"

"I don't think so Little gu-"

"Leave, Inu-Yasha." Sesshoumaru gestured to the door.

"Be careful, we don't need you getting hurt as well." His father added.

Inu-Yasha turned and left without another word. He made his was back to his home and locked himself in his room. He turned and slumped onto his bed. But, as soon as hi moved his head to look at his clock, he regretted it. Kagome's picture was there smiling at him. He turned on his other side and curled himself into a ball, not caring if he ruined the expensive Armani suit his father had bought him.

"Oh Kagome, how am I ever going to live without you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hospital…

"Sesshoumaru, how could you be so cruel!? He's your brother!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"He hurt Kagome. He got what he deserved." Sesshoumaru said coolly. He wasn't about to admit he had feelings for Kagome.

"Well you're hurting him! You should be ashamed!" She nearly screamed at him, hurting all of the youkai ears in the room.

"Look," Kouga finally pulled himself out of his sorrows. "None of this matters anymore. All that matters is that _my _woman survives this. It makes no difference who's fault it is, just that she lives through this. That's all that matters, right?" Multiple hands were slapped to their own faces and collective sighs were heard.

As if thinking like a single mind, they all simultaneously got up and went back in to visit Kagome.

"Right?" Kouga asked again. When no one answered him he was beginning to become frustrated. "Guys?!" He asked again and ran after them.

"I still can't believe this really happened to sweet, innocent, Kagome…" Sango said, feeling intense sympathy for her adopted sister.

"Yes, very _innocent_." Miroku said, a coy smile appearing on his face. Before he could even see it, Sango's hand had made a path to his face.

"PERVERT!" She slid her hands on her clothing.

Kouga's hand smacked the back of his head, "Don't talk that way about MY woman!"

"Both of you! Quiet!" Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. These three were giving him a headache.

There you go! Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I update daily, so hopefully I'll get some reviews soon. I would really like to get at least _one_. Well, until tomarrow!

Sayonara!


End file.
